Addicted
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Harry/Draco slash. Based on the song 'Addicted' by Saving Abel.


**Addicted - Drarry**

**Song by Saving Abel**

**6th Year**

**Hmmm... Romance/Angst/Humour. Isn't too much of any of them though.**

**M rated**

**This is not proofread.**

**I quite clearly do not own Harry Potter. If this was a part of it you would not find it in the children's section. ;)**

- I'm so addicted to

All the things you do

When you're going down on me

In between the sheets

All the sounds you make

With every breath you take

It's unlike anything

When you're loving me

888

'Let's just see where we're headed' was all that Harry would say when he brought it up. He always did, and Draco didn't even know why he still bothered to ask. The answer would always be the same. And Harry would kiss him, stopping before Draco could bring it to anything else, and fall asleep, as if that awkward conversation had never happened.

And Draco would be left awake, wondering.

What if they were something more? What if they started to tell people? What if Harry loved him?

Draco pondered this as he watched him, as he always did, across the great hall during breakfast. Together or not, Harry was always the first thing that he thought about in the morning and the last thing at night. The boy was flushed slightly as he spoke animatedly to the other Griffindors, to his _friends, _Draco thought bitterly. Friends. He wasn't even that. So why the hell did he keep going back to him?

"Planning anything, Draco?" Pansy giggled in his ear, her stumpy fingers tracinghis forearm and making him want to move away in disgust. _Damn there is something wrong with me._

Pansy would have been such an easy person to turn to, she would provide everything that he was supposed to want and yet he still turned to the boy who fucking lived. _Maybe the kid fucking shouldn't have._ Draco felt an internal twinge of guilt and emptiness inside of him reminding him that he would choose the the emerald eyed devil over faithful, affectionate (if slightly evil) Pansy any day of the year. He couldn't help it. He felt the loss so slowly when they were too long apart. He could start at him all day from a class room and analyse everything that he could do to every part of his lithe form. He could mentally undress him and know that he had gotten every detail photographically accurate, nothing edited or embellished. He could taunt the boy while he fantasised about thrusting inside him. He could hear his name spoken by him in contempt and immediately change it to the harsh, pleading cry that he knew Harry was capable of. Wrong or not, naïve, moronic Pansy had never had that effect on him. He recoiled from her touch. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. She was nothing close to_ his_ painful perfection.

"Not yet, Pansy." He murmured, his eyes not leaving his almost lover. He refused to use that word for someone who didn't love him. Who he, he was almost certain, didn't love. He could do. He could give that inch for Harry to take a mile, and he wouldn't detest that extra taken from him, he'd give in willingly.

He'd at least try.

His eyes slid down to Harry's plate, watching the boy add some jam in a perfect circle onto his toast, and got up to leave. That meant that Harry was almost done, unless he was engaged into some meaningful discussion. It was unlikely. None of them would ever know Harry like Draco did. They would never bother to.

He forced a smile at Pansy before he turned to his other two companions. He nodded at them, not sparing them the same smile that he extended towards Pansy. "Goyle, Zabini."

Hopefully, Potter wouldn't be long. And hopefully, he wouldn't mind wasting some time with him.

888

He hadn't. He'd left the same time as usual, only minutes after Draco had, and he had left alone but obviously decided that his libido was low or he had better things to do because he'd ignored Draco completely despite knowing exactly where he was and why he was there. Fucking bastard. They had sex when Harry wanted to. To hell with what Draco wanted and despite the fact that he could resort to pettiness like the rest of the world would have, Draco knew that he would jump the second that Harry beckoned him to. Literally; sometimes a single warning glance across the potions room could send him on fire.

Like right now. It had been _three days_ and that was three days longer than he was comfortable with. It was the longest break in over a month. For the last few weeks it had been daily. It was excruciating. It was torture. It probably marked the return of The Game as Draco referred to it. The waiting game. And as Harry dropped a piece of paper beside the vacant equipment trolley, Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

For today, he would be fine.

888

"Please..." Draco whimpered, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as his sweaty hands curled into fists beside his flushed cheeks, anticipation racking him to the bone. He could smell _Harry_, the musky scent of his arousal mixed with his own in the dark, **moist** room. He could only vaguely make out the shapes and shadows around him that blurred together with each extreme hit of pleasure his body took from Harry's assault, but he knew how his lover would look if it were light, how _different_ his eyes would be, trailing his face as his breath moved ever lower, leaving his hands on his chest, stroking in a way that sent chills down his naked, vulnerable body.

He was predatory, as much as Draco hated using that word; it cropped up far too often in girls' smut novels. Draco wouldn't be able to escape if he tried. His fingers slipped to the bottom of his ribcage. Not much further now. Draco knew, the moment that those perfect hands reached his belly button a warm wet tongue, _Harry's_ tongue would snake out and wrap around his tip. He knew this, this routine. But Harry knew it too.

His fingers feather-light slid their way back up to Draco's nipples and and involuntary gasp of breath left his lungs, not causing his body to relax in the slightest. He was so tense... _so _tense. It couldn't be more obvious that he needed it. He couldn't be more worked up if he tried.

"Please what, Draco? You want it don't you... you want me to touch you..." That hand slipped down again, ghosting over Draco's rock hard cock. He was so hard it hurt. "You want me to suck you..." Draco shivered. "You want me to _fuck_ you... don't you? **Say it Draco.**" Harry commanded him.

"_Please!" _Draco shrieked.

Harry laughed. "Please what? You still haven't told me what you want."

"Suck me!"

"Much better." Harry purred, and slid his body back downwards, eyes that Draco could only just make out in the dark focused on his face. Perspiration beaded all over him, and Draco could feel it as Harry rubbed his cheek and jaw over his tip, smearing precum over his face that Draco couldn't wait to lick off.

"Mmmm..." A deep moan rumbled out of Harry's mouth and sent deep tremors through the blonde boy, his hips rising involuntarily and aimlessly, the tip entering Harry's mouth as the dark haired boy leaned forward and another gasp became known when Harry's hands moved yet again, cupping his balls firmly and skirting a fingernail around his puckered hole. There was so much going on at once. Draco could focus on nothing other than the mixed sensations and the feelings that they brought forth inside of him. Harry pressed the flat of his tongue against his tip sucking before drawing him in deeper and then the real assault began.

Everything sped up, blended together, became a mess of moans and cries and the arousing, wet sounds of Harry's mouth on him, pleasuring him perfectly. He always did everything just right. Draco wasn't sure if Harry knew what he liked, or if he just liked everything Harry did. The thing was, the boy was infuriating. He had absolutely no clue how he always managed to get a rise out of him, good or bad. Mostly bad.

The only real good he got from the boy was when he was between his bed sheets.

It was electric, they way that they always fell into exactly the same rhythm, the one that was perfect for them. They fit so perfectly. Draco knew that Harry did everything that he wanted and needed, and by the way that he always came back, Draco assumed that Harry felt the same. It was unlike anything else in the world. There was no friendly joking or clumsiness in their actions. It was _perfect_. When they were together it felt right. That couldn't be the end of it.

Enemies who were screwing could never be this damn good. It just didn't bloody happen. Ever.

It stuck in his mind. Harry's too; it had to.

But he wouldn't mention it. Not tonight. Because Harry was playing That Game again, and he didn't want anything he said to influence the amount of time it would take for Harry to return to his arms. He was too scared to do anything that could cause him to leave for good. He needed him to function. He was so restless on the nights that they spent apart.

"Fuck me." He gasped out, keeping his words as raw and true as he could. That was honestly what he wanted most. As much as he could want for something more, the sex came first. The sex was what kept him coming back, and he knew it. His thoughts of Harry were all filled with lust.

Harry didn't bother leaving the bed to find lube, and Draco wondered, not for the first time, if he either wanted to cause him pain or liked licking his ass. He mouthed Draco's pucked ass with even more enthusiasm than he had his cock, groaning against him as he covered him in a thick layer of his saliva. He raised a hand to Draco's mouth, and the blonde boy sucked on them obediently, the sounds they were making only serving to arouse them both more. Draco kept his eyes on Harry as he kept going, licking a kissing and sucking until Harry pulled his hand free and brought it down to press against Draco's entrance, teasing him a little before sliding in two long wet fingers.

Draco groaned, and received a smile in response. Not a happy smile, but a smile.

He scissored them, stretching him and Draco knew that it wouldn't be long now; it never was. Neither of them found it that important to waste time. He pumped them a few times more and then removed them, sliding his body up so that his face was in line with Draco's. They always kept eye contact in this moment.

Harry stared hungrily at him, an almost feral expression painting his mouth and pushed himself inside with one quick, hard thrust, his lust only deepening as Draco let out a gasp that was part pain pure pleasure. It felt right, the feel of Harry inside him, hot, hard, throbbing, _demanding_. He took what he wanted, and Draco wanted that too. It was bizarre, he knew, to want to feel owned by the other boy but he did. Luckily Harry didn't seem like he wanted to be the submissive one anytime soon.

Fine by Draco.

The bed creeked with the force of their thrusts, quite a feat with that heavy bed frame, and Draco let out a steady stream of gasps as his body was forced forwards and back, his tight hole gripping onto Harry's dick and hindering it's movements. It was likely the lack of lube that made it more difficult, but it wasn't difficult in a bad way. Draco liked the friction, the feel of Harry's thrusts tugging at his body, _forcing_ him open to take his cock. It was uncomfortable at first, painful perhaps, but it always turned him on.

He moaned wantonly, the way that Harry wanted it from him dirty little whines and pleas that only highlighted the fact that Draco was Harry's bitch. End of story. Harry like it, and Draco exploited it for all it was worth.

"Please... Harry, please! Stuff my tight little ass with your... big... hot... cock."

God, if anyone else heard him speak like that they would not live to tell the tale. Only Harry. Harry was the exception.

He let out a moan at Draco's slutty words, driving himself in harder and deeper as he sat up, lifting Draco's hips so that he could pound him. He could feel the pressure building. They both could.

Draco's fingernails bit into his shoulder, clawing into him as he held on. He needed _more_. He couldn't take much more...

Harry replaced his hands with his elbows, somehow looping themm round so that he could hold him in place and grope him simultaneously. He opened his eyes again, lowering his head down from it's leant back position so that he could hold eye contact with Draco.

_Smack! _

One thumb slipped over Draco's tip while the other made loud contact with his ass, causing him to tighten deliciously around Harry's penis.

"Oh, _fuck_ yesss..." Draco let out, his eyes closing so that he could see the smug expression that he knew Harry was wearing anyway at his strained out words. Harry was pulling at him now, tugging his release out of him as his thrusts picked up the pace, moving in time with the smacks that were being gifted to Draco's rapidly reddening ass. He could _feel_ it now, anticipation curling as his balls tightened and his body moved out of his control. He was writhing in Harry's arms, moaning incoherent words and sentences as his nails dug in further, bruising the other boy's shoulders.

Not much longer...

A huge jolt washed over him before the relief and calm flooded in, moments before Harry did. He recovered first, as he always did, and was always thankful for, pulling his arm out of the way so that his wrist could remain hidden until he was recovered enough the put his glamour spell back up.

It was one of the many reasons why he never fell asleep first.

**888 Timeskip 888**

It was for the best that Potter had left. He was more powerful now, he was in control and that pathetic little runt would never be able to take it. It was as simple as that. He couldn't accept a ridiculous little do-gooder as his lover and he had known that all along. It was a good thing that he was no longer in Hogwarts. The teptation was gone to rape him.

**888 Timeskip 888**

"I know you'll do brilliantly Scorpius. Send my regards to Proffessor McGonagall will you?"

"Yes, father."

Draco knew that his son was not listening, and had not paid attention to a single word that he had said since they had gotten onto the platform, and it made him smile at the way that Scorpius was so eager to absorb his surroundings, to take in the sight of all of the other witches and wizards who were here. He was openly ogling some of them, and Draco slightly more subtly joined in.

His eyes caught bright green ones, that darkened slightly as they saw him, sending him a wink and message that went unnoticed by his preoccupied wife.

_I'll see you later.x_

**A/N - Well there we go! This is my first Harry Potter fic, as well as my first Drarry, so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading,**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster **

**xxx**

**(BTW, the mention of rape is just Draco trying to tough himself up and think that he could. He's too much of a sweatheart to ACTUALLY hurt Harry. It's slightly different from, say, breaking his nose :L)**


End file.
